The sailor song
by Clowsama
Summary: A la grande fête de Water 7, Luffy et Nami, un peu ivres, se mettent à chanter et ça présage de l'ambiance. Song-fic rythmée, venez lire et écouter c'est que du bonheur. LuNa


Hey! Voilà une nouvelle song-fic très rythmée. L'idée vient d'une fic en anglais écrite par TheSulkingWolf avec la chanson The sailor song de Toy-Box mais j'ai voulut en faire ma propre version. Une version LuffyXNami bien sûr. Pour avoir un excellent amv One Piece, allez sur Youtube, tapez One Piece the sailor song et prenez le deuxième avec Luffy en Gear 2. Ecoutez le en même temps que vous lisez. Lancez le quand les paroles commencent et c'est que du bonheur.

Les paroles en italique sont les paroles de la chanson. Lisez, écoutez et amusez-vous.

One Piece appartient à maître Oda et la chanson à Toy-Box.

* * *

**The sailor song**

La fête battait son plein à Water Seven, toutes les personnes qui avaient aidé Luffy et ses amis étaient là pour célébrer leur victoire sur le CP9 et leur retour d'Enies Lobby. Il y avait de la nourriture à foison, l'alcool coulait à flot, tous dansaient et s'amusaient.

A un moment, Ussop, déguisé en Sogeking, descendit de la pyramide de tables, où il avait chanté à 27 reprises la chanson des snipers, pour boire et manger. Luffy, que l'alcool avait rendu encore plus joyeux que d'habitude, en profita pour prendre sa place. Beaucoup le regardèrent et se mirent à crier.

- Vas-y Mugiwara, chante!

- Ouais une chanson Mugiwara!

- OK! Nami, viens chanter avec moi!

Il étendit son bras et attrapa Nami par la taille pour l'amener près de lui.

- Ah, Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Chante avec moi Nami.

Nami avait également bu et si elle tenait bien l'alcool, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être également joyeuse. Elle ne frappa donc pas son capitaine pour l'avoir attrapée et tirée de force en haut de cette pyramide. Au contraire elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- D'accord.

Luffy leva les bras et cria

- Vous êtes prêts tout le monde? Voici the sailor song!!

La musique commença alors et Luffy se mit à chanter en regardant Nami.

- _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you._

Nami enchaîna avec son couplet, en regardant également Luffy.

- _Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic._

Luffy continua.

- _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing. _

_- Come let us sing the sailor-song._

- Allez tout le monde!!

Tous reprirent alors le refrain tandis que Luffy et Nami dansaient ensemble.

- _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you._

Nami se remit alors à chanter en s'approchant très près de Luffy.

- _Sailorman, you really turn me on  
__Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So_ _if you go, I'll kick your Heine._

_- Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing._

_- Come, let us sing the sailor-song._

_- _Allez!

Le public se remit à chanter alors que Luffy et Nami recommençaient à danser ensemble.

- _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you._

Sanji et Zoro, ivres également, se mirent à se battre. Sanji brandit une louche en direction de Zoro.

- _Now let's fight!_

- _Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife!_

Zoro sortit alors un de ses katanas.

Et tandis qu'ils se battaient stupidement, Luffy et Nami se remirent à chanter.

- _Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing._

- _Come, let us sing the sailor-song._

Tous reprirent en chœur le refrain.

- _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you._

Luffy leva alors les bras et cria.

- _I'm king of the world! Woohoo!_

Puis sans réfléchir, il prit Nami dans ses bras, la pencha en arrière et l'embrassa. Quand il la releva, elle affichait un sourire de pur bonheur.

- _Wow, this was great!_

Luffy la regarda alors dans les yeux.

- _Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship._

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau sous les acclamations du public qui finissait la chanson.

- _So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you... Yeah._

**Fin**

* * *

Alors, rafraichissant pas vrai. Moi, j'adore! Après, essayez de vous imaginer la scène, la danse et tout le reste et c'est encore mieux.

Oubliez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
